The invention relates to a production device for the bending deformation of boards or workpieces, and an associated method.
WO 03/095125 A2 relates to a production device, in particular a bending press, and a method for operating the production device for the bending deformation of boards with a bending press, with a fixed table beam and a press beam which is adjustable by a drive arrangement relative to the table beam in guides on a machine frame between bending tools. The workpiece manipulation is performed by means of a bending arm manipulator, which on a distal end of the bending arm arrangement comprises a rotational unit with a rotational axis running perpendicularly to the pivot axes of the bending arm arrangement and with a gripping device arranged on the rotational unit. The bending arm arrangement comprises at least one detecting device connected by communication to a control and monitoring device for the identification and recognition of the position of the boards already placed and supplied on a deposit or feed device.
From the document U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,515 A a manipulator is known with a gripping device for picking up workpieces from a stack and supplying them to a production device, wherein the lifting device comprises a measuring unit for determining a value of a selectable parameter, e.g. the thickness of the workpiece and which is compared in an automated method step with a predefined parameter reference value by a control device.
From WO 2004/028939 A1 an automated production device, in particular a bending press, with a manipulator for the transfer of workpieces between a workpiece deposit and/or feeding device and the bending press. The manipulator is provided with a gripping device. The gripping device comprises a detecting device, which is used to establish whether one or more boards or workpieces have been taken up. The detection is performed by evaluating a vibrational spectrum after exciting vibrations of the board or the workpiece or by means of pressure sensors assigned directly to the suction grippers.
Furthermore, measures are known from the prior art for limiting the supply by means of pre-separating a workpiece to be picked up, e.g. using expanding magnets, or using image processing measuring devices for determining the number of mounted boards. Also the use of tactile, inductive or capacitative sensors is known from the prior art with a suitable measurement structure for identifying whether one single board or several boards have been picked up by adhesion.
The use of a palette scale connected by communication to the control device of the production device is also known, by means of which after picking up a board or a workpiece determines the total weight of the remaining stack and the computer of the control device determines the differential value from the preceding measurement and this differential value is used in a plausibility check with a saved reference value.
The objective of the invention is to create a production device for the fully automated manufacture of moulded sheet metal parts, in which immediately after picking up a workpiece with a gripping device of a manipulator by determining a physical value a plausibility check is performed with a predefined reference value stored in a control device of the production device.